


Costume Puns

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, M/M, Rise of the Guardians - Freeform, Short Story, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Barry dressing up as Jack Frost in front of Leonard is just asking to make the puns start flying.





	Costume Puns

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was half asleep, so not my best work. Hopefully still makes you smile and/or laugh!:D

Picture is courtesy of a friend finding it online which gave me the idea. I take no credit for the amazing photo. Only for getting inspiration from it.

 

 

 

Barry had decided on his Halloween costume a while ago, but decided to try it all on tonight so he wasn't waiting until the last minute for once since Halloween wasn't for a couple weeks. He sighed as he finished adding the last of the hair dye to make his hair a snowy white. His eyes carefully studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

“Almost ready, Barry?” Leonard’s voice drifted in from the bedroom.

“Almosttt…” Barry carefully fixed the last of his make-up as he heard Len sigh.

“You know I don't care for surprises.”

Barry smiled, satisfied with how he looked and strolled out to the bedroom. “I think this is a good surprise!”

Len's eyes widened as he took in Barry's outfit. His usually fluffy brown hair was a snowy white, even more pale than Killer Frost's. He was adorned in a blue hoodie and staff to complete his look. “Jack Frost from that movie we saw a while back, Rise of the Guardians.”

Barry's voice seemed to bring Len back to present and his eyes snapped up to Barry’s. Not only was Len focused now, but his signature smirk was in place, worrying Barry. “Hey, Scarlett. Looking a little blue.”

“Seriously?” Of course Len would have a pun at the ready. He walked out to the dresser, feeling Len's gaze follow him.

“Who knew a cold character could be so hot?”

“I ask myself that every day around you.” Barry rolled his eyes, though he could feel his face heating up.

Of course Len would notice. “Don't have to worry about frostbite with a face that flushed.” Len smirked wider as Barry began to get flustered.

“Will you please stop with the cheesy puns?!” He groaned in frustration.

“Ooooo feisty. Going to nip my nose next?”

“I'm getting changed.” Barry secretly loved Len's cheesy puns, even if half of them were groan worthy.

Naturally, Leonard turned up the volume on his phone and played “Hit the Road, Jack” as Barry walked away, laughing to himself.


End file.
